


Flesh and Steel

by Piscaria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sex Toys, Summer Pornathon, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin finds something surprising beneath Arthur's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Dub-con and humiliation.

When Merlin finally got around to sweeping beneath Arthur's bed, he found a rusty knife, three dirty socks, a handful of broken chainmail links, an apple core, the missing book of tactics Geoffrey has been moaning about all week, and a gleaming wooden box. Only this last was free of the thick dust coating everything else beneath the bed, including the floor. Merlin resolved to clean it more often. Then he tried to open the box.

It was locked, which only added to Merlin's curiosity. In his own chambers, Arthur kept very little hidden away. In fact, up until now, the only lock that Merlin had seen was the chest where Arthur kept his most treasured belongings. Merlin saw the chest every night when Arthur opened the drawer to lock away his keys. He'd never seen the box, though. Whatever Arthur was hiding, it must be important.

In his head, he heard his mother's voice. _Don't ask questions you don't want answered, Merlin._

He tapped the lid indecisively. To open the box would be an invasion of Arthur's privacy, and Arthur has so little, really. Merlin could hardly fault him for keeping secrets, not given his own enormous one.

But the last time Arthur needed to search the citadel for a hiding prisoner, he'd taken great pleasure in going through Merlin's cabinet, snidely commenting on each of Merlin's possessions. Turnabout, Merlin decided, was fair play.

He whispered a spell, and the box snapped open to reveal an interior lined with red velvet. Nestled inside like a dagger lay . . . Merlin didn't even have a word for it. He frowned, lifting it from the box.

It was heavy and cool to the touch, made of gleaming steel polished to the high shine that Merlin could only achieve on Arthur's swords through magic. It was long as a dagger, but blunt, wide and cylindrical with a bulbous tip, almost phallic looking, as though Arthur used it for . . .

Merlin's cheeks flared hot. The steel cock tumbled from his shocked fingers, and he caught it by magic only a second before it clattered to the stone floor. Drawing the steel cock back into his hands, he studied it in an entirely new light. He circled the blunt tip of the head with a trembling finger and traced the impressive length. He fit his hand around the base, wondering at the girth of it. It was a wonder that Arthur could take it, he thought with almost clinical detachment.

And then it hit him. This had been inside Arthur. Inside of _Arthur!_ Oh Gods.

He pictured Arthur's arse, the firm, shapely curves that he'd so often covertly admired while helping him dress or bathe. His cock swelled in his breeches at the thought of Arthur slicking up his fingers and working himself open, fucking himself with this steel monstrosity. His breath was coming in short, fast pants now.  
Almost reverently, he lifted the steel cock to his lips, pressing a kiss to the blunt head. He imagined Arthur's hand around the base of the cock, sliding it in and out of himself. His cheeks were feverishly hot, and Merlin pressed the steel against his skin to cool himself. I The heavy weight of cold steel against his skin was startlingly sensual, and Merlin nuzzled into it, sliding the cock down his face and over his neck, imagine drifting it lower, maybe tracing his nipples with it.

He was so lost in the sensation and the fantasy that he didn't hear the footsteps in the hall until the door was already opening. Horrified, he looked up just as Arthur stepped inside and froze on the threshold, the long lines of his leather coat swaying around his legs at his abrupt stop.

Arthur's eyes went wide with shock and betrayal. Emotions flashed across his face like lightning. Horror. Humiliation. Betrayal. Rage. This last simmered low and seething in his eyes.

"Merlin," he said, low and dangerous. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning!" Merlin stammered, waving his hands at the other detritus he swept out from beneath the bed. He couldn't bear to look at Arthur now, but neither could he look away. Arthur's gaze stabbed through him like a throwing knife, pinning him in place.

Merlin's cheeks flamed. His ears flamed. His skin felt so hot with embarrassment that he thought even his toes might flame. And to make matters even worth, most of the blood rushing to the surface of his skin seemed centered in his cock, which jutted from his breeches so forcefully that Arthur had to have noticed it. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to open the floor and sink through it with magic.

Realizing that he still held the metal cock, Merlin started to hand it to Arthur. Then, realizing the enormous folly of that action, he placed it gingerly back into the box instead.

Arthur's predatory gaze followed him as he stumbled to his feet, trying unsuccessfully to shift his breeches around his erection.

"Well," Merlin said with a frantic nod. "I'll just --"

He started to leave, but Arthur stopped him with a cold glare. Calmly, deliberately, he reached behind him and locked the door, never breaking eye contact with Merlin. Then he crossed the room in three swift steps, caught Merlin by the neckerchief, spun him around, and slammed him back against the door.

Arthur leaned imposingly close, his breath gusting hot over Merlin's ear as he spoke. "That box was locked."

Merlin swallowed. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound escaped. He could feel the heat of Arthur's body, smell his clean scent of grass and sunshine, and his cock strained harder, chafing against the rough wool of his breeches. Arthur's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment or anger. His hand shook slightly where it gripped Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin swallowed, more aware than ever of Arthur's large body, the muscles in his arms and shoulders.

"But what's a lock matter to you?" Arthur said bitterly. "You can do whatever you like, say whatever you like, nose around wherever you like. It's all the same to you, isn't it, Merlin? You just don't know when to quit!" He shook Merlin roughly to illustrate his point, and Merlin lifted his hands to catch his forearms.

"Arthur, please! I can explain, I –"

"Spare me your excuses," Arthur snarled. His eyes were cold and hard like polished steel. Throwing off Merlin's hands, he stepped backwards and crossed his arms. "You were snooping," he said. His eyes flickered disdainfully to Merlin's crotch. "And it seems you liked what you found."

Merlin looked away, wondering why he could control life and death, but couldn't will his cock to lie back down.

"Well," Arthur said, "clearly, you have no sense of boundaries. So go ahead. Be my guest." He spread his arms in invitation, jerking his head at the box on the floor.

Merlin stared at him, dumbfounded. "Arthur, I –"

"Strip," Arthur said hoarsely.

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, then closed it, uncertain. He swallowed. With clumsy fingers, he untied his neckerchief, letting it fall to the ground. Arthur watched intently as Merlin reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it over his head. Gooseflesh rose on his bare arms, despite the summer heat, and he shivered. Delaying, he bent to work his boots off, hopping awkwardly on one foot, then the other.

A quiet gasp escaped Arthur as Merlin peeled away the breeches, letting his rigid cock spring up to brush obscenely against his stomach, smearing it with pre-come. Merlin blushed furiously, fighting the urge to cover himself with his hands. Forcing them to lie still against his sides, he looked at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but at Arthur, who was circling him slowly, as though Merlin were a colt for sale at market.

When Arthur crossed back in front of Merlin, his eyes had darkened with something deeper than anger. His expression was strangely tentative. A long silence stretches between them. Merlin knew, suddenly, that this could be enough. Arthur had paid Merlin back, made _him_ feel exposed and ashamed. Now Merlin could laugh and turn it into a joke. Arthur could throw something at him. They could go about their business without meeting each others' eyes for a few days, and still manage to salvage their friendship.

The moment stretched, lingered, and faded away.

"Lie on the bed," Arthur said.

Merlin turned and stumbled towards the bed, feeling Arthur's eyes burning into his spine. He was starting to climb up when Arthur stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Merlin?"

At Merlin's curious look, Arthur pointed at the box, still open on the floor. Heart pounding, Merlin bent to retrieve the steel cock. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding it gingerly in his hands. He couldn't meet Arthur's eyes.

"Well?" Arthur prompted after a moment.

Merlin bit his lip. "I need . . . "

Arthur crossed the room to retrieve a blue pot from the bedside table. Their fingers brushed as he handed it to Merlin, and Arthur inhaled sharply. Merlin's heart hammered in his chest. Looking away from the heat of Arthur's gaze, he pulled free the lid of the jar to expose the smooth green salve that Gaius used for muscle strains. Merlin swallowed and dipped his fingers inside.

Blushing horribly, he lay back on the bed, opening his legs to Arthur's intense gaze. His hand shook as he brought his slicked fingers between them. The heat of Arthur's eyes burned through him. He felt wholly open and exposed before him, as though his very soul were laid bare for Arthur to see. He touched one finger to his hole and quailed. He couldn't bring himself to push inside.

Something of his helplessness must have shown on his face, for Arthur shook his head, smiling almost fondly.

"Poor Merlin," he clucked. "You can look, but you can't handle being looked at, hmm?"

He stepped closer, bending to retrieve something from the floor. As he straightened, Merlin saw his neckerchief in Arthur's hand.

Arthur's fingers were surprisingly gentle as they tied the coarse linen across Merlin's eyes. The room fell into red shadow, and Merlin closed his eyes, spared the sight of Arthur's stare, though he felt it scalding across his body.

Merlin pressed a finger into himself, biting his lips at the tight heat that almost rivaled the flame in his cheeks.

In the afternoon silence, Arthur's drawn breath was audible, as was the steady squelch of Merlin's fingers working his own hole, opening it up beneath Arthur's hot gaze. Merlin arched his hips and spread his thighs to give himself better access, keenly aware that Arthur could see every quick thrust of his fingers. But the blindfold steadied him, soothing his nervousness. Now he drove three fingers inside himself in as steady a rhythm as he could manage. His hips arched up off the bed. Unconsciously, his spare hand drifted towards his aching cock.

"Enough!" Arthur's boots sounded on the stone floor and the bed shifted with his weight.

Merlin felt the cool touch of steel against his slicked hole, and instinctively shrank from it. Arthur's hand fell on his shoulder, steadying him.

"You can take this, Merlin," he said, teasing him with the cock, tracing it lightly over and around his hole. "I take it. You're not going to admit I'm better than you, are you?" He centered the cock, pressing it in with real purpose now.

"You're a better prat," Merlin gasped, catching his arse cheeks and spreading them wide. He was trying to breathe in slowly and deeply, to relax his muscles against the intrusion.

"That's right," Arthur chuckled, and slid the cock home with one measured thrust. Merlin gasped as the cold steel impaled him, harder and thicker than any cock he'd ever taken. Arthur pulled away, leaving Merlin pierced and quivering around it.

"Come on, Merlin," he coaxed. "Fuck yourself for me."

And Merlin did, plunging the cock in and out of his body. Dimly he heard the sound of shifting fabric, but didn't pay attention, lost in his pleasure. Then the bed rocked and Arthur's naked legs straddled his thighs. Arthur's balls brushed low against Merlin's sweaty abdomen, and he groaned, searching blindly with his free hand until it brushed Arthur's flat and lightly-furred stomach.

Then Arthur was sinking down over him, his calloused fingers catching Merlin's cock and guiding it into the tight hot channel of his body.

"Fuck," Merlin groaned, bucking into it, into _Arthur_. His fingers faltered on the base of his cock, and Arthur slapped his hand away, freeing him to touch his fill of Arthur's warm, pliant skin.

Arthur lifted himself up, and slammed down again, riding Merlin with a brutal pace, even as he quickened the rhythm of the steel cock to match the snap of his hips. Merlin keened, a high and embarrassing sound, unable to stop the needy little noises from spilling.

"Gods," he panted, gripping Arthur's hips. "Fuck yeah. _Arthur!_

Merlin let his head drop back against the mattress, and surrendered to the cool slide of steel inside him and the hot grip of Arthur's arse around his cock, the twin sensations of being fucked and fucking. He came hard, spilling himself in Arthur, while his fingers clutched the prince's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Shit," Arthur whimpered. Merlin felt the hot splash of spunk against his belly and groaned again as Arthur's body tightened around his still-pulsing cock, wringing the last drops of his orgasm from him.

Arthur collapsed on top of him, pressing his face into Merlin's neck. Merlin barely had the presence of mind to reach for him, drawing him into an embrace. Arthur yielded to it, pressing a surprising kiss to the hollow of Merlin's throat.

"That was amazing," Merlin murmured, letting his hands roam blindly over Arthur's body, caressing the firm muscles, damp with sweat.

"Mmm," Arthur hummed, a note of agreement in his voice. Merlin blinked back the sunlight as he ripped the neckerchief away. Arthur was leaning up on one elbow, smiling down at Merlin with no little affection in his eyes.

Merlin grinned up at him, sore and spent and decidedly cheeky. "I had no idea you knew how to share."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for week one of [Summer Pornathon 2011](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/).


End file.
